Crown
by RnJ Sno Zero
Summary: A book I'm working on, a tale of a risen kingdom and it struggles against new-found rising evil. I don't really intend to post too much of this because I'm rather ambitious about this but I do wish to get some feedback and opinions on it. Do enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Crown

Covenant

Chapter 1: The First Stone

Mamoru yawned impatiently as time withered away like an hour glass. As if time awaited an arising event alongside him and clustered itself in every corner of his quarters. He brushed off his white embroider coat and adjusted his cap. Pulling his attention away from his paperwork he examined his quarters. Bookcases boarded the walls only allowing windows to gap them. The room was spacious with a long walkway measured by a golden trimmed red rug. The morning sun poured through the drapes of his windows inexorably, lighting the room with a glowing white. He looked outside his window which enabled an exceptional view of the grand city Razstaphon, an almost endless cluster of buildings with shuffling heights. Large ships and knight-bearing hippogryphs traversed the skies while down below, the city was a highly populated crowd of lively citizens, moving about in an active flurry. Despite the pacing time in his quarters, unlike the activities outside his building, Mamoru knew the moment was on the rise.

Mamoru, just a few weeks past his twenty-sixth year was the emperor of Razstaphon, a core city within the boundaries of a bordered off country. His rule had begun only four years ago, and those years presented tough decisions and judgments, trials and errors. But he always preserved peace throughout the kingdom… Until now; things were changing. Evil was stirring, just as he anticipated. But he had prepared for this. Every day he was given he prepared for this…

A knock on the door broke his thought. Mamoru eyed it without budging his head before calling out in response. "You may enter." Two uniformed knights armored from the chest to the tips of their fingers and the crown of their heads, yet clothed by black leather everywhere else, entered with a practiced march. They saluted sternly by mashing a fist into their plated chest to Mamoru, who watched passively until they spoke.

"My lord," He said. "The maid is here with your tea."

Mamoru nodded his head with an empty smile and welcomed her with a wave. "See her in please. I'm parched." With that the knights quickly saluted before retreating behind the door, allowing a maid garbed in a black dress with loose frills dangling to enter. Her heels clacked against the wooded floor as she approached with a tray of cups, a steaming kettle and herbs in her hands. She traversed the lengthy walkway with cat like steps. Mamoru pushed back his long brown hair from his face and examined her blankly. She approached nervously and placed her tray atop his desk.

She stepped back two steps and glided into a curtsy, her dark hair bobbling at the gesture. "My lord," She added kindly, before retrieving the herbs and handling them gingerly. "I have berries and herbs for you your highness. Have you a preference?"

Mamoru shook his head lightly. "Either is fine." And with a hint of humor he added. "As long as it's not poison I'll drink of it," They shared a light laugh as she swiftly mixed the herbs into the kettle and prepared the tea. She offered it to him and he accepted it gratefully. As she awaited him by his side he eyed the drink for a moment before surrendering his sight for a light sniff of its aroma, a precaution the maid took no offense to. He sighed away its essence and rose the cup to his mouth feeling the heat breath on his cheeks. _I knew it…_ He thought, halting from sipping it. He removed the cup from his face and eyed the maid keenly, drawing a stone expression from her.

"Tell me," Mamoru said blankly. "Is the dagger resting in the folds of your dress a provision, or did you foresee me sensing the potency in my tea?" The maid's eyes widen, but not from surprise. She wore a sadistic face. "A parlor's trick like this is most insufficient against a shaman my dear."

The maid smiled evilly. "Perhaps so oh righteous one," Her hand slithered into the folds of her dress. "But only a fool lays their ace early." She slipped out a black gem and held it to the reaching sun. Alarmed, Mamoru sprang for the gem but a bright flash blinded Mamoru, pushing him back into his chair. With his eyes aching in protest, a hissing dagger sliced his cheeks as he eluded his assailant's assault. He evaded two more swipes, following the sounds of her strokes before finally grabbing her dancing arm. He remembered his teaching and injected the assassin with a disruptive force that he had stirred up within himself. He could feel her arm quiver in protest as the energy poured into it. The assailant screeched in agony. She ripped free of him and stumbled into a bookcase. Within seconds the two guards stationed outside crashed through the door, startled.

"My lord," They shouted, spears readied.

"Stay back," Barked Mamoru, struggling with his vision. "She has a caster stone." The assailant quickly turned to the knights, caster stone armed at them and a ray of blue destruction lit the room in a glorious light. Its force shook the room and hurled the guards through a collapsing wall. Loud grunts were all that Mamoru heard as they faded behind the crumbling debris. Mamoru gripped his face and admitted an aiding sensation into his vision, enabling a focused sight. He fronted a hissing woman, her face contorted with rage. Her favored arm bulged with a rippling fluid and rigged shakes rocked her shallow form.

"How…" she spat coldly. "You bastard shaman…how can you use our pulse blight!" Mamoru flinched at her question. Stomping footsteps drew her attention allowing Mamoru to dash at her. She swung her good arm at him but he dodged effortlessly and rammed her gut with an open palm. He followed with a swift blow to her chin with his right palm disarming her of the caster stone and then twisting her arm over his shoulder and hurling her over his back. The woman spun to a quick recovery ignoring any harm and bolted for the window. She turned back to him and now a wave of knights fronted Mamoru protectively. "You've far from won shaman!" She sneered before shattering the glass with her leaping body.

"Halt!" A knight had called after her but only falling glass answered and she was gone. He cursed fiercely. "After her," He shouted. "Let the perimeter know of this immediately. She's not to escape!" The knights exclaimed loudly before bolting out the office. The knight turned to Mamoru, attending to him alertly. "My lord, are you harmed?"

Mamoru gripped him by his paldron. "All is well, fetch me that caster stone. Quickly," The knight obeyed with gusto and dropped the stone into Mamoru's hand. "Thank you," He said before holding it out affront of him. Flames rose from his palm and danced around the smooth gem. Mamoru focused into a scowl, shaping the flames into a thin cylinder. Within seconds the fire shaped into a man with the body of a warrior. He bowed his head swiftly before speaking.

"Did you get her?" The fiery man asked expectantly. A look of concern dressed his face at the sight of Mamoru's wound.

"She escaped through the west window. I've crippled her but she was armed with a caster stone." Mamoru abandoned the stone to float amidst the air, flames shaping the man above as he wiped his blood dripping cheek. "Be cautious of a possible second, she's not to escape."

The man shouted an order to the air before placing a dragon shaped helm over his head, concealing his face. "We're in pursuit now. She won't get far."

"With haste Aethen," Mamoru commanded. "Be careful my friend." The man saluted and Mamoru released his influence on the stone. The flames dispersed and the stone shined bright before falling into Mamoru's awaiting hand. "Alert the guards at the gates and perimeters to be mindful of anyone departing. No one leaves without a thorough inspection."

The knight saluted. "As you wish my lord," And sprang to action. Two more knights walked in and stationed themselves on either side of the battered wall.

Mamoru addressed them with an appreciative nod before retreating back to his chair. He sighed in relief. He hadn't expected her to be equipped with a caster stone; gems of omnipotent capabilities. He at one moment was even frightened. But regardless it all went accordingly. "Sir," A third knight called out. "Annavelle is demanding to see you my lord."

Shocked, Mamoru rose from his chair. "Annavelle, why is she here?"

"Apparently sir," The knight began. "She was here to discuss your schedule today and then the attack happened. The pursuing knights must have alarmed her. I told her you were recuperating and not to be disturbed but…"

"But," Mamoru interrupted. "We both know that is not to be. See her in." The knight saluted and went to fetch her. The two knights watched him with hawk eyes. "I haven't the time to think up excuses." He pleaded to them puppy like. The knights managed to restrain their giggling. Within seconds loud clacking of heels stormed up to his office and in stomped Annavelle; a woman with waving black hair flopping past her slender shoulders to her back. She was tall and dressed in a long white dress. Her tan skin illuminated against the sun's rays, blessing her with a beauty hard pressed to rival.

She glared at Mamoru with fierce green eyes. "What in perdition has happened here your highness?" She had a lion's roar. The knights quavered at her rage.

"Peace, Annavelle." Mamoru gleamed once he noticed a priest stumbling in after her. He motioned for him before continuing. "This holds less ground than you might think."

"Does it my lord? An attempt was just made on your life." She countered sharply, inspecting the damage of the assailant's assault. "By God look at this place," She stepped over the rubble onto the walkway leading to his desk. The priest quickly followed.

"All is well. We anticipated this."

Annavelle's face tightened. "You knew this would happen, my lord?"

"I held my tongue that we might catch her off guard. If I alerted the counsel they would have taken unnecessary precautions, therefore scaring her off before we could properly identify her and surround her. She did all the things we expected, spiking my tea, wielding a small dagger, though the caster stone was of surprise." He allowed the priest to attend to his bloody cheek. His glowing abilities soothing his aching flesh.

"And it is those surprises that we cannot risk your highness. Had she been more skilled you might have been badly harmed or worse." She flinched when Mamoru reached for the still steaming tea. "Your highness," She shouted.

Puzzled, he looked at her before realizing. "Ah, yes…yes…poison." He puffed his cheeks in protest, surrendering the cup back to the tray. Upon further scrutiny the priest assured them of a lack of poisoning.

Annavelle sighed deeply. "But thank God you're safe my lord. They would have been worried about you."

Mamoru smiled deeply, allowing a sigh to slowly seep out. "Yes, I am fine Annavelle. You can trust me." He thanked the priest as he finished healing his cut. "Can you purify this tea? It smells delightful." He whispered to him, drawing a cold face from Annavelle. Before he could plead with her he noticed the caster stone blazing a fierce blue. He gripped it and felt Aethen's presence through it, letting him know it was safe to unveil its contained power. Once again he manifested flames from his spirit and they shaped Aethen above the hovering stone. "Have you good news, friend?"

Aethen nodded his head. "We apprehended her just moments ago. She was aided by two other men who are too in our custody."

"I see," Mamoru said in relief. He had feared they had taken too long. "Take them to the chambers. I'll meet you there." Aethen nodded and the figure quickly dissipated with the flames. "If you'll excuse me Annavelle,"

She stepped to the side. "But of course my lord, shall I attend?"

"I'll send for you once it has calmed." He rose and prepared to depart. Knights surrounded him as he approached the door. "Oh," He said to the priest. "Bring along that tea won't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Suspicious Captive

A fresh smell of steaming tea soothed Mamoru's nose as he inhaled the aroma of freshly pressed herbs and berries. He, a priest and a flock of knights marched against the stone floor towards the chambers that reached underground. The building stood two stories but was occupied by several knights to ensure that any potential escapees would forego quite the effort to escape. The third floor which was underground was storage for Razstaphon's captives. The gloomy building was mostly constructed from stone with iron pillars to hold up the stacking stories. Few holes acted as windows for the climbing morning sun, which beamed with life, to shine through and provide light. He twirled the cup in a small circle, mixing the blended drink gleefully.

"And this is safe to drink correct?" He was too lazy to check again for himself.

The priest bowed his head quickly, stroking his trimmed beard before speaking. "Sir," He said. "As safe as pure water, it was only the cup that she poisoned, which we assume she did prior to bringing the tray to you. This would have allowed her to avoid any risks of being discovered planting the poison in the tea while preparing it." The priest shook his bald head. "She was sharp indeed. Were you not a shaman you may have been caught off guard," The priest almost hinted his disapproval of Mamoru's tactics to draw her out. No one knew as much as him though what the dangers were. Mamoru was well accustomed to taking risks.

Mamoru sighed. "I realize your concern father, but it was a necessary risk. Once I learned of outsiders slipping past our borders I had to draw her here to capture her. Letting my guard down was the only option available."

The priest nodded. "Forgive me, king. I spoke past my boundaries. You've proven in more ways than one that we can have faith in you. We, the people of Razstaphon that is, just worry for you. You've shouldered much pressure since rising to the throne."

Mamoru smiled, a small laugh slipping from his lips. "I thank you, all of you for your worries. But it's for all those worries that I have taken the throne. As long as I rule, the people of Azmirar shall be safe. My life is sworn to that."

"And for that we thank you." The priest said admirably.

A row of knights stood at the entrance of both the gate in front of the building and the two large doors that concealed the inside. Both collections of guards humbly saluted and parted a path for Mamoru and his company to pass. The inside had red carpet laid out providing comfortable footing. Several pillars were scattered throughout the first floor to support the floor above. A knight paced over to Mamoru with haste and saluted.

"My lord, Sir Aethen has been expecting you. Shall I take you to him?"

Mamoru shook his head kindly. "I'll be fine. Is he with the prisoners?" Mamoru tired of the knights stalking his every step, a drawback to his plan that he had anticipated.

The knight shook his head. "He separated the two men from the woman who attacked you, sir. Apparently she is the head of the three."

Mamoru expected as much. The other two were probably assurance to help her escape. "I see." He turned to knights surrounding him, raising his voice that they might all here. "Good work to all of you. This was the first time we had such an incident happen on our own grounds and you responded flawlessly." He smiled once he saw the happy expressions in the surrounding knight's faces and body language. "I'm at peace knowing what a great service I have protecting me. Be proud, keep your spears sharp. I dismiss you with much gratitude." The knights hailed him with a cheer and raise of their weapons before scurrying off in multiple directions to reassume their posts.

The priest smiled at Mamoru with approval. "You're worthy of your title." He bowed to Mamoru one last time. "By your leave, sire."

"Of course father, the morning is bright."

"And may he keep us in his light," The priest finished before stalking off into array of activity amongst the working knights. With that Mamoru made his way to the doors leading to the cells below. Lanterns lit the buried cells dimly, drawing careful steps from Mamoru as he descended the fleet of steps. The marble ground was thick with glassy dust that crunched and grinded under his boots. Just down the pathway stood Aethen, white cloak with crimson and golden trims concealing his white plate armor. His demeanor was stern and fierce. His black skin almost blended with the shades of the chamber, a group of knights standing guard next to him. Once he spotted Mamoru Aethen excused himself from the knights, instructing them to remain next to the cell door. The two smiled, beat theirs chest once with their right fist and clapped them together before embracing happily.

"How is your family these days? Asked Mamoru "Has Essen grown again?" the two parted with two steps back. The two became acquainted through the times of war four years ago but since the Imperial Union was formed and Aethen began serving under Mamoru, they had grown to be the closet of friends. Basically like brothers.

Aethen laughed cheerfully. "He's as lively as he's ever been. Annavelle struggles to keep up with him." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of…I heard she harassed you earlier. My sincerest apologies for my fiancée, she can be a bit… domineering at times. "

Mamoru laughed hysterically. "It's no problem at all. Just glad she left me in one piece. But she means well, no one in my counsel works harder than she. We'd be nothing without her."

Aethen chuckled. "Don't let Annavelle hear you praise her so, she'll only push herself harder."

Mamoru too shared a laugh. "With her juggling her work while raising a child as well, she's well entitled to it. I'd be lost without the two of you."

Aethen shook his head. "I doubt that, friend." He admired Mamoru's cheek where a faint line was all that remained of the wound. "I see she maimed you" He said jokingly. "Was she more than our fair shaman emperor could handle?"

"Ah," Mamoru replied, going along with the joke. "I resembled your skills up there, almost got myself killed. Nothing to what your fiancée would've done had I not fled." Mamoru laughed. After a moment the two sighed and tightened their looks. "Humor aside, I take it the capture went seemingly."

With a conspicuous face Aethen replied firmly. "It did, almost too seemingly I'd say."

Puzzled Mamoru took a quick sip of his tea before continuing. "Meaning what exactly? Did she not offer resistance?" He offered the drink to Aethen who eyed it skeptically.

"Mamoru, is that not the tea the woman spiked earlier?"

Mamoru shook his head with a grin. "She poisoned the last cup to avoid detection. A clever daisy isn't she? Have some. It's the best tea I've tasted."

"Uh…no thanks…" Aethen declined with a sour face, obviously bewildered at the thought of even touching the cup. Mamoru shrugged and continued drinking. Aethen smiled as he continued. "Anyway, she did struggle against my squadron for a moment but by her actions and choice of routes it seemed almost as if she wanted to be detained. It's a feeling I can't shake."

Mamoru crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Have you questioned her yet?"

Aethen shook his head. "I awaited you. I assumed you'd want to be present."

"I doubt I have the time, I just came to make sure you were okay. But you know the first thing I'll want to know."

"Aethen looked at him questionably. "Who sent her I'd wager."

Mamoru sipped his tea before replying. "How she made such exquisite tea of course." Aethen dropped his head, laughing in unbelief. "Did you search her for any other items?" Mamoru continued.

"Of course, and stripped her of everything except her clothes. She wore a smile the entire time."

Mamoru suddenly recalled their encounter earlier, remembering the question that struck him as odd. "Now that I think of it, she knew of your pulse blight. She spoke of it like she too was a user."

Aethen's face twisted with confusion. "That couldn't be, if that were the truth than she could have nullified it when you used it on her. Someone who was born with the blood of an Avatar could never be outmatched by one who obtained it through blood transfusion."

"I too was confused. She didn't resist me at all and did nothing to stop it afterward. I implore you to be cautious when interrogating her."

Aethen stroked his trimmed beard. "I shall, I have an eerie feeling about this woman. But if anyone can know for sure whether or not this woman is indeed a part of us it is my brother."

Mamoru nodded in accord. "Yes, despite his disdain for the matter he will indeed be able to shed some light on this issue. I think it best you speak with him after your interrogation." Aethen grunted his agreement, evidently bothered to comply.

A knight walked up to Aethen and Mamoru. "Sir, the woman is ready for you to question." He looked at them nervously. Aethen and Mamoru in return looked at him in puzzlement. "She's rather anticipant sir."

Mamoru met Aethen's eyes with the same level of concern. "Be careful. I must discuss matters of king Darmius with Annavelle. Report everything you muster from that woman to me afterwards."

Aethen saluted strongly. "Give Annavelle my love for me."

Mamoru saluted back to him, a gesture he gave only to his closet friends despite it being unbefitting of a king to level with his servants. "That I shall, but be wary, Aethen. We can't be deceived into relaxing yet." He warned.

Aethen paused for awhile and then nodded. "I know," Was his bleak reply.

Mamoru waved and began to part as Aethen waved back to him before turning towards the cell door. He sighed as he reassembled with a pack of knights who fortified either side of him. He welcomed the light as they exited the dark chambers. "This is no way to begin a morning." He whispered to himself and partook of his tea once more, looking up to the still rising sun. The taste was indescribable. "By God this is good…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: An Unforgotten Past

The sun had now fully risen once Aethen entered the chilling cell. The marble floor clapped under his boots as he fronted the table sitting between him and his captive. The woman had been isolated from her accomplices and restrained by thin wire at her wrists. If she struggled against their grasp, the resistance would grind against their sharp edges and bleed her out, an effective method to fell captives should they manage to escape and break free of the wire. Dauntingly, Aethen stood before the woman until the guards crashed the cell door closed leaving the two in a square dimly lit room. A small barred window spilling the sun's rays into the prison cast shadows to the back corners in sharp angles.

Aethen eyed the woman violently as her presence troubled him. This was the first of any time that his city Razstaphon's peace had been disturbed. Such acts were committed in other cities of the Imperial Union but none braved the feat here in Razstaphon, the capital of the grand kingdom. He was unsure what exactly the woman was after. Was she trying to send a message, or did she seek revenge? He intended to find out.

As he paced the cold floor the woman's gaze stalked his every step. "I must admit," He began. "To make an attempt on the emperor of Razstaphon, you must have either been motivated by vengeance or ordered to do so." He faced her with a lion's glare. "Spare us needless procedures and acknowledge which it is and you'll live to see your trial."

The woman grinned smugly. "Only a normal soldier would be intimidated by you, Aethen." Her knowledge of his name did not surprise Aethen. He was one of the emperor's four elites. Every warrior and their kin knew of him. He carried on casually.

"Solider…?" Aethen laughed. "I've yet to begin scarring you woman. I've merely given you an option. Which will you take?"

The woman stared at him with an amused face. "And you wished to spare us of needless procedures?" She taunted. Aethen sighed before turning away from her, his shingling armor admitting soft echoes off the walls. "But," She added. "I'll talk if you'll bargain with me."

Aethen flared with disbelief. Was this woman toying with him? Did she forget whose mercy she was at? "And just what makes you believe you're in a position to bargain with anyone?" He roared. "If you don't talk quickly, that pretty face of yours will be no fonder than a troll."

"Peace of mighty Aethen." The way she used his name so familiarly annoyed him. "I merely wish to know how your worthless shaman emperor …"

"Mind your tongue woman!" He interrupted sharply, drawing a nervous twitch from the woman.

"How your…" She paused a moment. "Omnipotent shaman …" She said passively, sarcasm heavy in her voice. "…can use our pulse blight,"

Aethen raised a brow at her. Pulse blight was a technique that flowed through a bloodline of his origin race, the Avatars. They were powerful warriors that used a unique pulse within their bodies to either enhance their bodily functions and strength or cause internal damage in the bodies of their targets. The Avatars were greatly feared by those who opposed them, and otherwise hailed by those wise enough to avoid them. Many knew of their prowess but few of their history.

"You speak of our trade as your own, woman." He challenged, hoping to call her bluff. If Avatars were rebelling against the Imperial Union then it would be in for a grave war indeed. Though he could never fathom why their motives.

The woman offered her arms on the wood table limply as if to be severed. "See for yourself brethren."

Suspicious, Aethen eyed her and approached cautiously. "Just what are you trying to show me?"

The woman cackled lightly. "Behold fair Riser, or is the emperor's valorous elite fearsome of a captive woman?"

The woman was well informed. She knew the difference between Avatars, fierce fighters hidden in misty plains and Risers, Avatars turned riders of powerful dragons titled Aviathan. This only boosted her argument that she indeed was kin of his people. Aethen grasped her hands within his massive grip and ripped back her sleeves. Sudden disgust overcame him as he stared down at a black insignia consisting of a pentagon in the middle with five triangles shaping around it to form a gapped upside down star. The head under star was encircled by a ring with odd texture written all around it. Aethen remembered the emblem all too well and glared at the woman coldly. If they were involved then this opened up a whole new possibility of revulsion.

"So," Aethen whispered, still in disbelief. "You're a follower…of the order. You're…"

"A comrade," The woman finished.

"It could be a counterfeit." Aethen almost seemed to try to convince his self rather than her that it was.

The woman grinned evilly. "Your face doesn't seem to portray that, Aethen. Is your eye practiced to tell?" Aethen cursed under his breath. Only those who were closely involved directly under the ruler of that emblem would know ones legitimacy. As far as Aethen could tell it looked no faker than manufactured gold. But he knew someone who could tell almost instantly if her claim held ground.

"I may not know whether you're lying or not, but I know someone who does." Aethen was pleased to see the woman's sudden scowl.

"You lie." She hissed venomously. "Why would one of the Imperial Order serve the likes of that shaman, or this farce of a union?"

"It matters not. Once he arrives he'll have other motives than just identifying that stamp of yours. He'll be most unpleasant once he sees it." For once the woman retained her silence. "Now under the pretense that you are indeed a follower of the order, what do you want?"

The woman growled. "We fought for the same cause, did we not? You should know exactly what we want."

Aethen spun to her quickly, irritated by her words. "I believed nothing of his cause. None of us did." he replied harshly.

The woman exploded with an uproar of laughter. Aethen gritted his teeth with clenched fists. "Except for the ones who got this," She waved the emblem at him. "Even the Risers believed in him, along with the Aviathan. Why, just behold your brother…"

Aethen felt a new wave of emotion coming over him, mainly being rage. He reached out within a flash and yanked the woman, by the collar of her dress, out of her chair which toppled to the side and off her feet. The woman cried out in shock as Aethen brought her to his face, her feet dangling in the air. "You know nothing of my brother! Speak of him again if you wish to perish, woman!"

Knights quickly unlatched the door and stormed in, spears armed for harm. Aethen dropped the woman to the ground who coward back to her chair. "It's nothing," Aethen assured, ashamed of his reaction. His brother was a sensitive topic. "Leave us." The knights saluted with obvious reluctance yet retreated behind the steel wall and slid it shut again. Aethen awaited the latch to be locked before turning back to the now seated woman. "I grow tired of this conversation woman. Refrain from speaking of my kin again."

"Why must I? Your brother was a prime example of how loyal the Risers were to him, Aethen." The woman said with a quivering voice.

"Is that why a Riser killed him?" He spat spitefully. "That man was a fool. He deserved his fate many times over."

The woman hissed with a foul face. "I shall have your tongue for speaking of Palanis like that! He was your king!"

"And I yours for speaking that name," Countered Aethen ruthlessly. "He was no king of mine. None was happier the day he died than I. May he rot in perdition." The woman growled and threw her look to the floor. "Now," Aethen continued, annoyed and flustered. "I advise you to speak of your reason being here, before I get violent." The woman chuckled, unaffected by his threat. Aethen awaited a moment before walking over to her calmly and grasping her by her neck swiftly. Again he flung her from her chair, her body weightless to his strength and rammed her into the steel wall forcing a helpless yelp from her. "Perhaps I wasn't persistent enough." He whispered roughly into her ear as she gasped with rigid shakes.

"Okay…okay…I'll talk…" She managed to force from her constricted throat. Aethen released her and she collapsed to the floor, gagging deeply. Aethen waited in a corner patiently as she recollected herself. She shot him an ineffective look before crawling back into her crooked chair. After one last cough and a clearing of her throat she said. "What…do you want to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Resentment

It was black…

Wholly isolated…

Silent…

A swirling sensation whirled through Astiel's head as his nightmare enveloped him. Visions blurred from one to another. They were faint and lacked colors. Only shades of grey or the tint of white. A young girl's face appeared. Her night gown hung loosely on her while Astiel dragged her away from her father by the arm. Her helpless cries mute to his ears. Fear endless in her eyes. He opened the door that concealed a man. He was garbed in a jet black cloak patiently waiting upon a bed with an evil sneer, eyes hidden by his hood. The girl looked at him pleadingly, shouting and screaming but Astiel ignored her. With a stone heart, he slung her inside and she collapsed to her knees and elbows. The man rose from the bed, attending to her lustfully. He rubbed her legs before motioning for Astiel to leave. Ignoring her cries, he turned and closed the door. Then it was black. Now he was riding in the sky. Against vicious winds, he and his brethrens soared on their Aviathan. Soulless, the dragons relentlessly unleashed pillars of flames from their maws upon the feeble villagers below. The people's screams screeched loudly to the sky. The fire lit Astiel's eyesight white. It licked at nearby buildings that it might spread throughout the town. Then it went black again. Astiel was now in a sanctuary. There lay a feline woman garbed like an assassin, eviscerated. His sword hung loosely in hand, dripping with dark blood. He stared down at her. Witnesses of the deed surrounded him, bewildered; horrified. Awestruck, he felt anxiety overwhelm him. Darkness again; now he was on a battlefield. Warfare was heavy in the air. Amongst the battling warriors lay a woman clad in battered armor. From within her chest a river of blood flowed from a fatal wound. Astiel saw his tears pour off his face to the thirsty ground. He dropped to his knees to cradle her tightly. He recalled time stopping then. Nothing existed but anguish and hatred. He threw his face to the sky and emitted a crazed lamentation.

Astiel gasped with great fear, leaping from his dream into reality. He coughed till he choked and gagged so bad it forced him off his bed. Feeling he could die, he calmed himself that he might be able to breathe again. Tears ran off his face down to the tile floor that he stared down at. He fought to control his breathes prior to his shuffling emotions. His heart pounded fiercely, as if to rip free of his chest. Once he felt like he was steadied he rose to his feet, looking down to his bed. Soaked with sweat, the sheets were torn and ripped from it. He looked out past his railings to the open night sky, his room openly exposed to the elements. The night air seemed to be watching him. It breathed on him with a chilly wind. His light black skin almost appeared white under the bathing moon's light. He began ripping the sheets off his bed when he felt a tug on his heart.

Astiel placed his hand over his chest. _Ostiarius…_ He called out with his mind. Ostiarius was Astiel's white dragon which had been present in his haunting dream._ What is amiss? _

Ostiarius' voice was loud and booming inside. Astiel though had long grown accustomed to it. _The question is yours. I can sense disturbance within you._

Astiel struggled to remove his shirt that clung to his damp body. The cold air chilled his back. _It was just a dream. It's alright._

_You mean that dream? _Ostiarius countered, seeming unconvinced. 

Astiel laughed lifelessly. _I could drown in the depths of my sins. It's a blessing to even be able to sleep at all. I don't deserve peace at night. _He paused for a moment. _But the past is the past right?_

He quickly went over to his dresser and began pulling free new sheets. As he began swapping them out Ostiarius' voice again rang inside him. _Have I not wings for you to soar upon, Astiel? I'll lift you from your sea of sins. What happened back then was tragic yes, but it has led to many blessing for all of Azmirar. Live not in the past Astiel for only pain existed then._

Astiel looked to where he knew Ostiarius was, invisible behind the ceiling above. He knew that Ostiarius was just trying to protect him from himself. And he appreciated his efforts more than he could explain. And he also knew trying to hide his feelings were futile for their souls were linked. Ostiarius would often comment at random moments when he sensed that Astiel was feeling down but that was something that gradually grew over the years after growing, living, fighting, and surviving with each other. _You speak truth Ostiarius. You do…but I…_

His thought was broken by a presence. He could sense something coming. Its presence was massive, almost overwhelming even. His face sharpened. _Ostiarius…_ He warned.

Ostiarius seemed undisturbed by the intruder. _Fear not, Astiel._ He ensured. His voice was perfectly calm.

Trustful of Ostiarius' words, Astiel walked over to the balcony and awaited his arriving guest. Before long he heard loud thumps of massive wings. Only one race had wings like this, wings that roared like thunderclaps. A black dragon emerged from under the balcony, black scales glistening in the night. Golden patterns shun on its back and her black feathered wings like neon lights and its golden eyes cast a ray like glow onto Astiel. Astiel immediately recognized her to be Avandra and upon her back was her Riser, his brother Aethen. Repetitive blows of gusts blew aside dust and loose objects as Avandra retained a steadied flight, allowing Aethen to leap from her back to the balcony. Astiel walked over to him to greet him.

"Brother," He managed to say, Aethen's face seemed bothered making Astiel unsure of how to address him. Aethen nodded in return. Astiel then turned to Avandra. _Avandra, the night's beauty is quite. Yet it's always a pleasure to witness yours._

She hummed deeply in reply. _And may he keep us in his light. I pray you are well, Astiel. _She added with a gentle voice before diving back and whipping up and over his ceiling, wishful to accompany Ostiarius. With pleasantries out of the way, Astiel faced his brother Aethen. Astiel always marveled at his brother. Aethen was strong yet gentle; fierce yet kind. He stood a few inches short of Astiel's lanky height but his build was that of a warriors. His muscles shaped through his shirt and the thighs of his pants. Yet it was not these things he envied. Rather, it was his life, his freedom of living that he yearned. Compared to Aethen, he felt as if he was shackled by his past and could never again soar, if he ever had before. "What is amiss brother? We were expecting you yesterday." Astiel asked daringly.

Aethen rubbed his buzzed black hair rigorously with gritted teeth. "There was an attack on Mamoru earlier." Astiel stood firmly. Well aware of the event.

"Yes, Ostiarius heard from Avandra, and I through him. But I heard it all went well."

Aethen paused for a moment, looking into the casting moon. "We captured the assailant, and the proceeding and paperwork delayed me through the day." He paused again, now fixing his amber eyes of Astiel. "But she mentioned frightening news, news of a fore coming war."

Astiel twitched uncomfortably, confused at what he said. "A war," Astiel whispered. "With whom, is it the Vorgans?" The Vorgans were winged furry beasts that lurked in shadows preying on many living things, favoring humans who were of a weaker species. They had long caused corruption in Azmirar even back when Palanis ruled years ago. They were highly possessive of the skies back then and now linger outside the walls of the Sanctuary. Without any real authority overseeing them, the outer walls of the Sanctuary has long since been there territory.

Aethen shook his head lightly. "If only that were the case," His words blended with a sigh. "From what we've heard…" He looked up to Astiel, eyes heavy with concern. Astiel returned the look with equal puzzlement. His mind danced for an answer, trying to anticipate the worst scenario. "It's Palanis, Astiel."

Astiel froze. His breath still in his chest as a swarm of emotion came over him. He fumbled for words before speaking. "Aethen, that's impossible." Astiel said between clenched teeth. "You of all people should know this."

"I know," Aethen ensured. "I'm skeptical myself. Palanis being alive is nothing short of a travesty, or so I long to believe. But this woman seems truthful and even bares his emblem."

Astiel flinched with shock. "The mark of the Imperial Order," He asked. "Is it legitimate?" The mere thought of that emblem stirred chaos inside Astiel.

"That's why I'm here." Aethen answered. "If anyone is to know that, it would be you." Astiel looked to the ground, dishearten. "Astiel, I know you want nothing more to do with that man, but if it truly is he invoking war…"

"I know," Astiel countered sharply. Aethen eyed him mercifully, causing Astiel to look away. He hated pity, but none spurned him like his brother's. He didn't know why but he often rejected intimate exchanges with his brother. Astiel was a solider of war. Things like feelings should never have to be an issue between two brothers who live for the battlefield. "Where is she being held?" He finally said.

Aethen paused with a worrisome face. But he wanted to avoid imposing on Astiel. "At the chambers, she's been uncomfortably cooperative so I'd be wary."

After a moment Astiel sighed, then paused again. "I'll go to her, but you know my methods brother. I'll have nothing but the truth from her lips."

Aethen looked at Astiel sternly. "I'm well aware. I'll await you at the crown by sunrise." And then he turned to the balcony, moon darkening his back to that of a silhouette. "Be at peace for the night, Astiel." Avandra's beating wings forewarned of her descent as she slowly drooped into view. Aethen leaped upon her back and situated himself on her, grasping a spike protruding from her back for leverage and support.

"And may he keep us in his light, Brother." He replied, drawing one last look from Aethen before he motioned his farewell. Avandra glanced back at Astiel and dipped her head before spinning into a dive and soaring off over the lengthy meadows before the city of Razstaphon. Astiel watched them for a long moment until they blended into the dark sky.

Ostiarius' voice hummed within Astiel. Gentle as he spoke. _It would appear darkness is again upon us._

Astiel placed his hand over his chest softly. _It seems it shall forever be, Ostiarius. _

Ostiarius chose his next words carefully. _I pray that is not the case Astiel, for darkness cannot lurk where there is a light of hope._

Astiel smirked. Though Ostiarius often spoke in riddles, it always humored Astiel. Whether he did this with full intention or not he was unsure. _I pray Palanis is not involved with this, Ostiarius. I can bear no more of his torment._

_Palanis is dead Astiel._ Ostiarius ensured. _He is not to rise again._

Astiel thought back to four years ago. Reflecting back on all the things he and his brethrens had done in Palanis' command. Utter disgust befell him without fail whenever he remembered those dark days. If not for Aethen, Ostiarius and Mamoru he might have surrendered his life to be free of his anguish; his bitter resentment. _I hope you're right my winged friend._

Astiel could hear Ostiarius flop against the ceiling with his mighty form. The ceiling shook in protest but otherwise held firmly. A thin layer of gray dust burst from the ceiling and danced to the floor far below, only visible in the moonlit air. _Rest my weary friend. It may be the last time you can for some time._

Astiel agreed with him entirely. He was heavy with lethargy and wanted nothing else but to slumber. Falling into his half prepared bed he called out to Ostiarius a final time. _Be at peace for the night, Ostiarius._

A loud sound emanated from the ceiling resembling a war horn wailing to its foes. Astiel acknowledged it to be Ostiarius' yawn. After misleading Astiel into thinking he wouldn't respond he finally said. _And may he keep us in his light, Astiel._ The two fell into a sudden sleep, freeing their minds of the troubling matters ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: An Ominous Power

Astiel had awoken to a faint twilight. The sky radiated with a swirl of pink and purple and the mountain and hills beyond were shaded black; as was the grand city Razstaphon, which lay miles ahead. Amidst the skies in the far distance that was the sun's destination, a collection of orange clouds prepared the sky for the new day. Wind was blowing Astiel's sheets pleasantly, stroking his face softly like an intimate lover as it whistled a song passing by. Astiel was surprised he managed to sleep that night after what his brother had told him. But the aging day now awaited him, and he was as much anxious as he was reluctant to meet with this assailant claiming to be a direct servant under Palanis.

Now within the air upon Ostiarius, his enormous white Aviathan, Astiel soared towards Razstaphon with a rising sun in their midst. The duo traversed a collection of valleys bordered by a trail of mountains. The greenery was a sight to behold as wildlife from within poked out their heads to view the disturbance from above. Ostiarius followed the rushing river which acted as pathway through nature's beauty, leading to the grand city. He flew with mighty strokes of his white feathered wings, red sparkling material scattered on their back. The piercing wind whistled off Astiel's guarded face, shielded by a bone mask made from the head of a baby dragon; his hooded mantle flapping in the air.

_Ostiarius, what is your opinion of this woman?_ It was no secret that Astiel was worried about this woman. Her claim brought on much dread to him.

_I'd_ _be lying if I said I wasn't concerned, but until we've confirmed for ourselves whether her claim holds true than I can only say to not think too much on the matter._

Astiel waited awhile before responding, listening to the flowing winds and the rhythm of Ostiarius' beating wings. He took the time to admire a necklace which encircled a silver cross pendant. The cross had feathered designs at its ends and tips. A jewel rested in the midst of the cross. Around the neck of the pendant was a golden ring, shaped by thin rows of intertwining golden strips. An emerald rested at the crown of the ring, with a name carved around the setting holding the jewel. A name he could not bear to read.

_You're right, we can't get ahead of ourselves and give her more creditability than she's due._

Drawing closer, color began to unveil itself from under the shadows that layered the walls of Razstaphon's structures. As they approached the city Ostiarius arched back his head, preparing to dive. Astiel readjusted his grip on a pair of chosen rectangular shaped spikes that filed into long vertical lines down Ostiarius' head to the tip of his tail. A gap rested upon the dragon's shoulders allowing Astiel to sit upon it. The two dove steeply into the mute city as the sun began its ascent to the looming orange skies. Knights guarding the gated walls encasing Razstaphon waved their acknowledgement of the two's arrival. Astiel spotted random citizens looking up as they soared overhead, waving a friendly greeting. Ostiarius forged on, lining up with four towering pillars, monuments of the majestic city. Razstaphon, despite being such a luxurious metropolis was an elegant blend with the beauty of nature outside its walls. Patches of trees and grassy hills adorned the city all throughout, making the kingdom appear to be a habituated forest. A river flowed between meadows throughout the city and slipped under bridges of stone roads that civilians walked around on. He adored Razstaphon, its people. But to insure his anonymity, he thought it best to live outside the city's walls. He couldn't take the chance of a curious stalker happening upon his revealed face. The union of the Imperial Order could be in jeopardy otherwise.

With their destination just ahead, Astiel pulled his hood overhead as Ostiarius came to a steady glide. He circled the four pillars gracefully and descended at a controlled rate. The pillars each housed Mamoru and three of his four elites and surrounded a large domed building used for meetings between other royalties of the Imperial Union. A band of buildings surrounded these five structures and were enclosed by a guarded gate to prevent the unwelcome from entering. This was the core of the city and was titled 'the crown' of Razstaphon.

Ostiarius' black talons crashed down on the gravel floor which screeched as he slid to a stop. _And so it begins._ He said, hesitant for what might be in store for them. The two had landed just behind the crown and waited. Knights who guarded the gateway to the crown eyed them curiously but otherwise it was a still morning wait. It was only moments later when Astiel felt a tingle in his chest. He recognized the contact to be Avandra.

_Avandra, the morn is in sight. _Astiel saw her looming far above, resembling a small bird.

_And may he keep us in his light, youngling. _Her voice was kind but serious. She seemed to feel just as Ostiarius did. Astiel understood their concern. For them, the Riser and Aviathan, it wasn't just four years of peace as it was for the people of Azmirar. It was four years of redemption and repentance. Four years of freedom. If Palanis still lived, then the last four years was a mere illusion and the mere possibility was too painful to accept. _Come, _She continued. _Your brother awaits you two._

The trip to the chambers was short by distance but seemed to drag to the two pairs as they flew in utter silence. Aethen had only greeted Astiel with a nod of his head and Astiel did the same. There was no sense of hostility between them; it was just the way their relationship had developed over time. Their Aviathan watched them with anticipation but held their silence. Upon arrival, Aethen, and Astiel left behind their Aviathan as they entered the chambers. Fewer knights were on duty at the time so the inside was much quieter and still. A knight addressed them and updated them on the prisoner's status. Afterward he showed them to the door leading underground and then excused himself from there.

Aethen was the first to reach the stone door and turned to Astiel. "Astiel, we just want to know if Palanis is alive, where she came from and if that stamp is real. Don't take it too far." Astiel wasn't surprised by Aethen's provision. The methods he was taught by Palanis weren't exactly civil.

"I understand, brother," Was Astiel's bland reply. When he saw that Aethen would say no more, he slipped past him and entered the dark cell. There she was. The woman who questioned Astiel's freedom; who claimed that his suffering had just begun. The woman he wanted to tear to shreds just to be rid of her. She stirred from her slumber as the door closed, her hair and clothing tattered and dusty. A plate bearing remains of a meal lay before her on the wood table. She blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and flinched once she saw Astiel standing before her.

"My my…" She said as she sat back into her chair. She brushed back her dry hair. "Aren't we frightening?"

Astiel watched her sharply as he began pacing around her. He could see that the woman was uncomfortable with him. Likely so, he didn't exactly carry a befriending appearance. "So," His voice deepened to hide his identity, it served as a bonus for intimidation. He used it so often it assumed its own identity with his mask and hood. "You're the fool who attacked the emperor." The woman's face contorted foully but she remained quiet. Astiel awaited a smart remark and continued when she remained mute. "Before we begin, I find it a necessity that you know, I'm nowhere near as…kind…as Aethen was. So if you believe your snake tongue will honor you here, perish the thought."

The woman's gaze held much animosity as they stalked Astiel around the cell. "I hear you're too pledged to the Imperial Order. How could you betray your oath to Palanis?"

Astiel hid his distaste of that name. "Was…pledged," He retorted. "I can't exactly serve a dead king can I?"

"No," she said sourly. "But you can bear the shame of an oath breaker."

Astiel laughed. "I think it is due time we confirm that mark of yours before we continue to speak as former brethrens." The woman immediately hid her wrists.

"Wait," She pleaded, but Astiel proceeded. He fought off her protecting hand and held up her arms, eyeing her savored one. "Stop!" she pleaded, trying to fight him off.

Astiel gripped her by the throat tightly, gagging her. "I implore you to cease." He warned. She slowly withdrew her hand in submission. Astiel then slowly peeled back her sleeve. Though it was hard to see under the faint light, the black emblem was revealed which he instantly recognized to be fabricated. He looked at her solemnly and allowed her arms to flop to the table. "Well, we know that much about you is a farce." Despite the relief of knowing her claims of being a servant of a still living Palanis was falsified, it still irked him to have his strings pulled.

The woman looked away shyly. "I can explain…"

"Can you? You invade our grounds, attack our emperor, spit outrageous claims and you can explain? I have every right to bleed you dry woman, so you must carry quite the tale to… explain."

The woman shuttered as she fumbled for words. "I…I can tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Astiel barked furiously.

"I was sent here! A man…he…he came to me."

"We know that!" Astiel shouted. "A name, you think us too foolish to come to that conclusion long ago?"

"No, I…I don't know who he was. You must believe me. His face was hidden when he came to me." She seemed honest enough. It wouldn't be unthinkable for someone to use a random person as an assassin. It was an effective method to cover ones tracks.

"So what, he told you to murder the emperor?"

"Yes, he said he'd free me if I was captured."

Astiel turned away from her toward the cell door. "Why should I believe you? You've been lying all this time. Like that insignia for instance."

"You don't understand. He made me get that insignia branded on me. And he told me to lie about Palanis!"

Astiel faced her swiftly. Lying about Palanis and the Order's stamp as well? Just who was this man? Why did he know so much and just what was he after? But Astiel knew that this woman was just a vessel to send a message. He knew he'd have to find the source to get answers. "Where can I find this man?" The woman hesitated, her eyes shuffling nervously. Astiel slammed the table with an open hand forcing a flinching yelp from the woman. He slouched over the table to meet her eyes. "I won't ask again."

"Ulgong, that's where I last spoke with him," The woman's eyes caught on his dangling pendant. Her look of bewilderment startled Astiel. "That cross," She said with a marveled face. Astiel too was shocked. No one could know about this cross. No one! An evil touch of humor stretched her lips as she began to giggle to herself softly. Her hilarity erupted into an uproar of laughter, her cackle echoing off the walls. Astiel watched her intensely, somewhat horrified by her sudden glee. His heart began to pound like a hammer, the mirth seeming to pierce his soul. It was almost a minute before her guffawing diminished to a snicker. "My my my," She said in an almost demonic tone. She looked up at him with a crazed gawk. "I've finally found you, Astiel."

Astiel stared at her, wide eyed. "What…?" He managed to say, his words frozen within his throat. No one knew of his name save his family and Mamoru. Not even Palanis addressed him by his name. How could she know this?

"To think you'd be here of all places. And an ally of the Amivar no less," She laughed again, placing and hand over her face. "How humorous,"

Astiel gritted his teeth in irritation. "Forsake the act. Just who in perdition are you really? How do you know who I am? Did that man tell you of me?" He demanded eager for answers.

"How, Astiel? How you ask?" She laughed again, causing Astiel to shake with rage. "Might I venture you a question, Astiel? How can you bear this?"

"Bear what?" Astiel was reluctant to ask.

"Don't play the fool, Astiel. They killed her did they not?"

Astiel's emotions ignited in a furious rage. "Tread carefully woman…" He warned maliciously.

She sneered, fearless of his wrath. "It's just, offering your sword to the ones responsible for her demise? It must have eaten you alive," Astiel threw his palm into her face and rammed her against the cold stone wall. As he raised her off her feet he was angered even further once he heard her cackling. Hot blood began to trickle down the back of her head. "Oh dear, you seem angered Astiel. How unbecoming of you"

Her words fed Astiel's rage, provoking his temper daringly. He felt his pulse blight stir inside him before streaming threw his arm and hand into her. Her face knotted harshly as her veins bulged, her body shaking violently. "Do you wish do die," Astiel shouted irately, his composure long astray. "Never speak of her to me, ever!"

Astiel could hear Aethen unlatching the cell door, calling after him. The women's face was abysmal, blue veins raking her face and blood dripping from her nose, yet she bellowed with humor. How she was impervious to his pulse blight panicked Astiel. "That's good Astiel. That's what we desire from you. You'll obtain it after long."

"What?" Astiel asked.

The woman looked down at him, Astiel tried to meet her gaze but her eyes were shaded. She began to whisper something softly. Astiel offered a keen ear and his eyes widened in apprehension at what she spoke. It was then that he noticed the color of her eyes weren't hidden in the dark, but rather they were dyed a glossy black. Aethen rammed the door open and bolted in anxiously. Astiel paid his cries no mind, locking his eyes with woman's twin pools of darkness staring back at him. She smiled wide before opening her mouth, emitting a line of black substance from her mouth. She yelped and began gagging. The cell began quaking lightly, causing a faint roar. Dust began falling from the ceiling above. Astiel released his grip on the woman, allowing her to fall limply to her knees. She held her throat as she continued to retch deeply. Aethen came to Astiel's side and together they watched appallingly as the woman proceeded to cough black fluids. Time felt locked in place as the horror continued to unfold. The sun's rays seemed to dissipate and reappear in slow flashes. The tremor remained, growing exponentially, cracking the stone walls in branch like patterns. The woman's body was rocked by each gag, appearing to be moments from purging bile. She threw her head up and upon her forehead was a glowing scarlet line of a strange pattern. It shined lively, lighting the dim room with a ferocious red. She roared demonically, her eyes and mouth emitting beams of black light. The cry pierced Astiel with dread as darkness slowly swallowed the light. In an instant the room exploded with a brutal force. And all was still.

Astiel awoke on his back, short of breath and a sharp pain ripping his body. He coughed, aggravating his swelling chest; heaving for weak breathes. _What…what was that?_ He could feel Ostiarius trying desperately to contact him. But Astiel was too dazed to respond to his call. He assured him that he was fine by sending him a soothing expression, telling him to bear with while he recovered. The silent air was filled with looming dust that bothered his eyes. He rolled on his elbows despite his weakened frame and fought to regain his footing. He eyed Aethen holding his stomach against a wall. Astiel struggled over to him and offered assistance but he shook him off and rose to his feet. Knights stormed the premises hectically and tried to attend to them, in which they intern waved them off. Aethen merely stationed them outside the cell. The two examined the smoky room. The lifted sun clearly revealed the destruction of the blast. The walls were smeared with a layer of black gunk. Chips of wood were scattered from the remains of the obliterated table. The walls were cracked and chipped. The cell door hinges were broken and it gradually slid open. And the woman lay lifelessly on the battered stone.

"Just what was that?" Aethen said with a husky voice. He savored his ribs and wiped his lips of the flowing blood. "What happened in here?"Astiel remained silent. He watched the girl as she lay there. All that was apparent to him were the woman's final words. He contemplated their meaning, their candor, fearful of their possibilities. Aethen, knowing he would gain no answer, walked over to the woman's cadaver and examined it cautiously. He nudged her with his boot before dropping to a crouch for closer inspection. "Astiel," He said after a moment. "Come look at this."

Astiel thoughtlessly paced over and knelt down alongside his brother, the cold of the stone floor aiding his aching knee. He followed Aethen's directed finger to find a fuming black pattern crowning the woman's head. The shaded smoke vanishing into the air as it rose. Dry blood crested her torn skin and eyes which were now white and inert. Her mouth hung open like a horse's would as it chewed, completing her deathly face. Such a sight would leave an ugly impression on an innocent but Astiel and Aethen were long accustomed to it, the face of the dead. Her mutilated figure wasn't what disturbed them. It was the cause of it that worried them. For both were at a loss for words, baffled by the turn of events.

"What do you suppose that is? Some sort of crown, perhaps?" Aethen asked.

Astiel shook his head. "I'm at a lose." He replied dryly.

Long moments dragged by before Aethen broke the silence. "Mamoru will lose a year of his life once he hears of this."

"I may have lost bundles more." was Astiel's rash reply. Aethen eyed him suspiciously but left him be. The quiet lurked over the cell hauntingly, planting rash thoughts through their minds.

A knight excused himself as he entered the room, drawing stone looks from Aethen and Astiel. "Pardon my intrusion sirs," He saluted swiftly. His body shivered nervously.

"Is something amiss?" Aethen said, concerned by what else could be wrong.

"It's the other prisoners, sir,"

Aethen and Astiel both rose quickly and faced the quavering knight. "What of them?" Astiel murmured.

"They're dead sir, both of them. Their eyes and faces…it is unsightly sir."

The room halted in horror, the three exchanging panicked glances. Astiel and Aethen could only both assume that they died in similar fashions. Aethen buried his face into his hand and sighed hoarsely. "Alert the emperor, and speak of this to none but him."

The knight saluted and bolted away, returning the eerie milieu to the daunting cell. Astiel held the pendant in his hand. A horde of thoughts shrouded his emotions, leaving him puzzled and lost. It was like his whole world had just been unveiled before a heinous beast, and it was helpless before it. All he knew was that he wished this day had never begun.


End file.
